MF-H Phantom Kerbecs B145FBWD
Phantom Kerbecs is a stamina type.It is owned by Pokemonspriter2000. Phantom Kerbecs is unique,as it has a bearing in its spin track.It also can spin up to 1 whole hour.But it broke its own spin time to one hour and 25 secs.(1:00:25) Face Bolt: Kerbecs This Depicts Cerberus.In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the ruler of the Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent fire red background, while the Cerberus heads are biting the chains going through the edges of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs Kerbecs has designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hades. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hades Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low and high Attack customs. It is gold and black in colour. 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom *Total Weight: 42.4 grams Metal Frame *Weight: 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create the grinning face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode, but Stamina Mode is more recommended. Core *Weight: 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent gold made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B145 and FBWD paired was the cause of Phantom Kerbecs' superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with , B145 and FBWD was the cause of its amazing Stamina due to its Core, which focuses weight onto the outer-side of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outer-side of the Wheel. It is even heavier than Burn with the metal frame alone, but Phantom does a better job at its weight distribution on the outer-side, especially with the weight increase. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. OverallPhantom is generally chosen for use in Stamina Mode, because in Attack Mode it suffers from recoil due to the jagged spikes and linear indents. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted and out spinning Scythe, but it has poor Defense on other occasions. However, the tall height of B145 provides Defense for it. Nonetheless, Phantom is gaining great results and is best used in the combos MF-H Phantom Orion TH170D, MF-H Phantom Orion AD145WD, MF-H Phantom Aquario TH170D, MF-H Phantom Bull AD145WD, Phantom Aquario TH170D, and Phantom Bull AD145WD. Like stated above, the metal wheel should be in Stamina Mode. This is the reason why it has extraordinary stamina. If Blitz and Variares are the most versatile Attack-Type wheels, then Phantom and Scythe are the most versatile Stamina-Type wheels. Attack: 3 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 10 Spin Track: Bearing 145